izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
My Story, My Time
Hi, my name is Rak. If you've met me, you already know I depend of Jack Daniel's beer and I have a depression. I am rude and have a fowl mouth. I have no friends except for my deceased brother, Wirz. However, I wasn't always like that. I was you typical happy boy. WAS. How did I turn from a cute kid to a depressed jerk? Well, let's just say trucks shouldn't drive on small highways. Wanna know what I mean? Well, let's go back 13 years ago on April 9th, 2000. The night of the crash. April 9th, 2000 " Momma, can we go to the mall?" That was my voice at the age of 4, talking to my mom on the way from Dismal Land, the stinkiest place on Earth. Me, Wirz, my mom, and my dad were all in the car with me. " No, sweetie-pie. We gotta go home and get some rest.," replied my mother. As we were driving, Wirz, my 5 year old brother, was playing his GameSlave. He shouted out that he beat the Giga Piggie and won the game. He suddenly covered his eyes. We saw a truck, heading right for us. " Kids, get out of the car!," yelled my dad. Wirz opened the door and jumped out, but I didn't know how to unbuckle my seatbelt! Wirz grabbed me and ran. I was scared out my mind as I saw my mom's car, going up and down over a hill. Then, the car exploded. Smoke and fire was everywhere. The truck driver's truck landed on the smoking car. I realized my parents were still in there! Suddenly, Wirz ran with me. We had to find my aunt's house before the cops showed up. Sure enough, we found them. I was crying about my parent's death. I couldn't get over the fact the my mom and dad were gone. I thought my life couldn't get any worse. It did. A year after we lived at my aunt's house, an army chopper was flying over our house. It accidently dropped a bomb. Me and Wirz survived again, but our aunt and uncle didn't. By the age of 9, I grew a depression. No, a MAJOR depression. Then, at the age of 13, I started cutting myself. Wirz almost did, too. Wirz got raped. His legs had to be replaced with bionic ones, but he survived. By then, I was thinking suicidical thoughts. Until I met my friend, Jack Daniel's. I rely on the whiskey to help me out of my depression. I still drink it to this day. However, Wirz met Maria-Theresa. Then, he was happy, and so was I. For him, that is. But then, Im came along. Maria started cheating on Wirz, and Im... well, he might as well have a boob collection in his room. By then, Wirz couldn't take anything anymore. He stood in the middle of trafic and got run over. Since then, Maria denies she loved him, and I'm the replacment for him. I never have fun anymore, and Jack Daniel's is how I keep my life going. I have no friends, and I'm depressed. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ So, that's my story. That's how I came to be. Category:Meme911's pages